I promise I will make you happy
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [IchiRuki] Ichigo está perdiendo sus poderes de shinigamis, cada vez siente menos almas. Cada vez siente más débil la presencia de Rukia, a la que pronto dejará de ver.


**¡Hola!**

**Vengo a dejaros un ichiruki, porque sé que os encantan estos dos (al menos tanto como a mí :P) Es, cómo no, para Almaescritora, por aguantar todo el sufrimiento por el que le hago pasar y por aguantar todas mis idas de olla. **

**Aviso: el fic está ubicado alrededor del capítulo 342 del anime, por lo que puede contener spoilers. El equivalente en el manga es el 423, sin embargo, por algunos aspectos que eran importantes para la historia, me he guiado por el anime.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Espero que os guste y nos vemos al final! ^^**

* * *

**I promise I will make you happy**

Ichigo puso la mano sobre su escritorio y echó una mirada a su cuarto.

-¿Rukia?

El chico abrió el armario, esperando encontrarla allí, pero éste estaba vacío. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que seguramente se habría ido con Inoue a hacer alguna de esas cosas de chicas que le resultaba incomprensible.

Fue en ese momento cuando la ventana de su cuarto se abrió desde fuera y la shinigami entró por ella. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo la puerta? –preguntó bruscamente. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de la chica, su tono cambió-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Rukia lo miró durante unos instantes, con esa expresión seria que tenía desde hacía días, y finalmente suspiró.

-Me gusta entrar por la ventana –dijo ella cuando Ichigo ya pensaba que no le iba a responder-. Fue por donde entré la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ichigo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como si intentara recordarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?

Ella le hundió el codo en las costillas, haciéndolo doblarse por la mitad.

-No finjas que no te acuerdas, idiota.

El chico reparó en que los ojos de la chica brillaban y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría estado llorando.

-Era una broma –aclaró.

-No bromees con esas cosas –lo regañó ella, intentando recuperar la compostura-. No ahora. No cuando no sé cuándo dejarás de verme.

A medida que había ido hablando, Rukia había ido agachando la cabeza y sus últimas palabras casi habían sido un susurro. Ichigo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Sabía que en cuanto perdiera sus poderes de shinigami dejaría de ver a todos los que hasta el momento habían sido sus compañeros. Pero ni por un segundo se le había ocurrido que también dejaría de verla a ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro escéptico. Tenía la certeza de que aunque no pudiera verla, no sería un adiós definitivo.

-¿Por eso estás tan rara?

El rostro de la chica enrojeció.

-¿A quién estás llamando rara?

Ichigo le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le dedicó aquella sonrisa que tenía especialmente para ella. Los ojos de Rukia temblaron durante un breve instante, antes de apartar la mirada del chico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera escabullirse, la chica se vio envuelta por sus brazos. Sin saber qué decir, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, esperando a que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó él, finalmente.

Rukia se separó de él y se miró las manos, como si le costara encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir.

-Quería… darte algo antes de irme a la Sociedad de Almas, pero no encuentro nada.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un regalo?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Pero solo porque he estado durante mucho tiempo viviendo en tu casa.

El pelinaranja comenzó a reír y ella se volvió para encararlo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, nunca pensé que fueras de esas.

Ella iba a contestarle lo más mordaz que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes.

-Es igual. Ya te he dicho que no he encontrado nada.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que mi padre ha estado encantado en todo el tiempo que has estado en casa y no te echará en cara que no le des ningún regalo –Rukia lo miró y, en un momento de lucidez, Ichigo comprendió sus verdaderas intenciones-. ¿O es por otra cosa?

-No me hagas decirlo –le advirtió ella, muy seria.

La mirada del chico se dulcificó. En silencio, fue hasta la cama y se sentó, sonriendo. Volvió a clavar la vista en ella.

-¿De verdad crees que podría olvidarte?

La shinigami tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, claramente incómoda.

-Rukia, mírame. Ven aquí.

La shinigami miró al suelo y lentamente dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaba Ichigo. Antes de llegar hasta allí él le cogió la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Rukia lo miró, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en su mano.

-Sabes que desde el momento en el que nos encontramos…

-No lo digas –lo cortó ella-. Ichigo, lo sé. Pero no lo digas. Porque… si lo dices… no sé cuándo podré dejar de llorar.

Él levantó la mirada hasta posarla en los ojos violetas de ella y vio que de nuevo tenían un brillo que sin duda estaba producido por las lágrimas. Llevó la mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició. Rukia cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

-Yo tampoco te he regalado nada –dijo él, entonces-. ¿Y si te olvidas de mí?

La morena abrió los ojos, ofendida y dispuesta a replicarle, pero al mirarlo comprendió que solo estaba bromeando. Sonrió.

-Debes pensar que soy idiota. Después de todo este tiempo me pongo así por una tontería. No lloré cuando me encerraron. Ni cuando fuisteis a salvarme. La última vez que lloré fue cuando… -se detuvo al recordar la pesadilla que vivió con Arrianiero en Las Noches y a Kaien.

-Todo eso da igual –dijo Ichigo-. Claro que pienso que eres idiota. Pero no tiene nada que ver con que llores o no. Es porque piensas que no volveremos a vernos… que no volveré a verte –se corrigió.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que sí lo harás?

La sonrisa de Ichigo se ensanchó.

-Lo sé, sin más.

-Quizá el idiota eres tú.

-Siempre lo he sido. Además, no tienes que regalarme nada, tengo un montón de dibujos horribles guardados por ahí.

-Tú sí que eres horrible –rio ella.

Rukia se mordió el labio antes de llevar la mano hasta donde reposaba la de él, sobre su rostro. Se moría de ganas por besarlo. Por una vez quería ser egoísta, quería que su último recuerdo de él fuera el tacto de sus labios.

Ichigo bajó la mano de su rostro y tomó la mano de ella, la obligó a acercarse más a él.

-Si ahora hago lo que quiero hacer –susurró él entonces-, puede que no deje de hacerlo hasta que no pueda verte.

Ella entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?

-Solo porque sabes que dejaré de verte.

-Pero has dicho que volveremos a vernos…

-Sí.

Rukia cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. A pesar del optimismo del chico, le resultaba imposible tener su mismo convencimiento. Incluso si alguna vez volvían a verse podrían haber pasado años. Quizá él encontrara otra persona con la que pasar el resto de sus días como humano. O quizá ella.

Ichigo le secó la lágrima con el pulgar y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Yo también voy a echarte de menos.

-No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo –contestó ella.

-No –concedió-, pero sé que lo harás.

Los dedos de Rukia se posaron sobre los labios de él y permanecieron allí durante unos segundos, mientras ella hundía la mirada en sus ojos y se acercaba cada vez más.

-Rukia…

Ella se detuvo a unos milímetros de su boca, indecisa.

-Todavía podemos evitar que esto pase.

Ichigo sonrió. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo recogió tras su oreja, mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, acercándola aún más a él. Rukia puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Entonces sí que sería un completo idiota –dijo él, en un susurro.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió la suave caricia de los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos. El chico la apretó contra sí, mientras su lengua se colaba en su boca, buscando la de ella. Rukia se abandonó al beso, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su cabello naranja. Durante unos minutos, nada más existió en el mundo, solo ellos dos intentando fundirse en uno. Ichigo se separó de su boca con suavidad y apoyó la frente en la suya, mirándola a los ojos.

-No desaparezcas ahora –le pidió.

-Idiota…

Ichigo cerró los ojos.

-No quiero que estés triste. Cuando nos conocimos… siempre estabas triste. No quiero que pierdas la sonrisa por mi culpa.

-Cállate –le pidió.

-No –replicó-, ya sé qué regalarte.

-No quiero que me regales nada –contestó ella.

-Cállate tú –respondió Ichigo. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior-. No me importa que no me regales nada, pero quiero regalarte una promesa.

-Ichigo…

El chico llevó un dedo hasta sus labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-Que te calles –la chica hizo un mohín-. Quiero prometerte que la próxima vez que te vea… te haré feliz.

Rukia sonrió de medio lado, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Imbécil –cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, volvían a estar brillantes-. Entonces, yo te prometo que volverás a verme.

El chico le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y volvió a besarla, intentando no pensar en todo lo que iba a echar de menos que lo insultara. Al menos hasta que volviera a verla de nuevo. Hasta que pudiera cumplir su promesa.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias!

¿Te ha gustado? ¿Me dejas un review y me lo cuentas?

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
